nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Unterwegs - Die Reisen des Magisters (Teil 4)
Unterwegs - Die Reisen des Magisters 670px Teil 4 Selbstverständlich zweigten die Ereignisse auf. Das Astrolabium voller Mäuse inspirierte eine Reise zurück, die Mäuse verschwanden aus der Gegenwart, in die man zurückkehrte, und waren auch nie dort gewesen. Das einen niemand vermisst hatte, sondern man eigentlich gerade just erst irgendwie weg gewesen war, war ein Rätsel an dieser Sache. Das man an der Vergangenheit im Astrolabium nicht Heerscharen anderer Abgesandter aus den entsprechend aufzweigenden anderen Zeitpfaden traf, die ebenfalls zurückgereist waren, war ein weiteres. Es gab einige ausführliche Folianten in der Bibliothek des Bronzenen Drachenschwarms, die diese Rätsel erklären sollten, und praktisch keiner davon war jemals über Seite 50 hinaus gelesen worden. Die Erklärungen der Bronzenen, die sie auf Befragen absonderten, ließen sich nur als Ausformulierungen von „Frag nicht, freu Dich einfach.“ bezeichnen. Seines Erachtens ein guter Rat, der sich in vielen Fällen anwenden ließ. Es gab ohnehin viel praktischere Probleme, die einen beschäftigten – da musste man seine Gedanken nicht an Probleme verschwenden, die man hätte haben müssen, aber glücklicherweise nicht hatte. Die Tür, die er so hasste, öffnete sich, und die Schwangere trat heraus. Er blieb stehen, wie jedes Mal, und sah zu, wie sie die Stufen zur Straße herabging, eine Hand in den Rücken gestützt. Wie jedes Mal blieb sie stehen und blinzelte in die Sonne, ein leichtes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Er hob die Hand und berührte ihr Gesicht – unfühlbar für sie, wie durch dickste Winterhandschuhe für ihn; nichts, was man Berührung nennen konnte. Aber er konnte nicht anders – wie jedes Mal. Als sie weiter ging, sah er ihr nicht nach. Schnell schritt er aus, Richtung Marktgasse. Nicht darüber nachdenken. Zweigmodell. Zweigmodell. Seite 13: Die Reduktionen gegebener Multiplikationen… Auch wenn die Ereignisse aufzweigten, so rankten sie sich doch um bestimmte Schlüsselpunkte wieder zusammen. Egal, wie viele Mäuse im Astrolabium umher rannten oder nicht, weil man die Urmaus getötet hatte: Der große Brand des Astrolabiums zwei Jahre später setzte alles wieder auf Null. Der Zeit war egal, wie viele Mäuse verbrannten oder nicht, und bei Kakerlaken, Menschen, Drachen oder Göttern scherte es sie ungefähr genau so wenig. Bestimmte Schlüsselereignisse setzten die Aufzweigung zurück, führten Zweige und Sackgassen gleichermassen wieder zusammen, und das mussten nicht immer Katastrophen sein (obwohl es ziemlich häufig Katastrophen waren). Nicht überraschend waren gerade solche Schlüsselereignisse einerseits oft unglaublich schwer zu verändern (warum sonst sollte der Bronzene Drachenschwarm einen verdammten Brand im eigenen Astrolabium zulassen?). An anderen Stellen waren ausgerechnet die Schlüsselmomente mit erstaunlich wenig Energieaufwand zu beeinflussen, als habe man einen wirklich langen Hebel an einer schweren Tür angesetzt. Gerade diese Momente mussten dementsprechend beschützt werden. Hinter all dem lag leider kein System, nur Beobachtung. Die Marktgasse öffnete sich vor ihm. Hunderte süßer, verheißungsvoller Düfte aus allen Ländern der Welt scheiterten epochal daran, seine Nase zu erreichen. Selbstverständlich hatte die Zeit nicht darauf gewartet, dass der Bronzene Drachenschwarm unter der (früheren?) Führung von Nozdormu die Wacht über sie aufnahm, und das, obwohl Nozdormu seine Wacht über die Zeit ja schon ihrem Wesen nach am Anfang der Zeit aufgenommen hatte. (Die Begründung dafür war etwas kompliziert, lag aber im Wesen der Wacht über die Zeit begründet – ein populäre Falle während der Abschlussprüfungen im Bronzenen Drachenschwarm war die Frage, wann denn die erste Zeitreise stattgefunden habe.) Nein, die Zeit hatte, als eher seelen- und bewußtseinsloses… Ding, ihre eigenen Mittel entwickelt. Kleine Wirbel chronotischer Kraft, die üblicherweise zur jeweiligen zeitlichen Umgebung passende Muster annahmen und sich auf die unglücklichen Idioten stürzten, die ohne entsprechende Gegenmaßnahmen in der Zeit rumpfuschten. „Chronophagen“ wurden diese Entitäten genannt, „Zeitbestien“, „Wächter des Flusses“ oder auch „Verfluchte Scheiße, was bei Archimonde ist DAS?!?!“ von denen, die zum ersten Mal eine sahen. Besser, man provozierte ihr Erscheinen gar nicht erst. Er erreichte das Ende der Marktgasse und wandte sich nach rechts. Am Ende dieser Straße, so wusste er, warteten sie schon: Der Schütze und sein Gewehr, im Lauf die Kugel, die Litonja Silbergreif töten würde. right Kategorie:Orden des Erbauers Kategorie:Geschichten